Various activities are performed on oil and gas wells to improve the performance characteristics of the wells. By way of example, as part of a hydraulic fracturing process, water is heated and is used in the hydraulic fracturing procedure. However, there is a need for additional methods and devices that improve the withdrawal of low temperature water from a pipeline and return of heated water to the pipeline.